Um passo de cada vez
by 42 Big Bad Wolf 42
Summary: O que acontece, depois que alguém consegue salvar o mundo? Para Tony Stark, começa a difícil missão de salvar a si mesmo — principalmente depois que Steve Rogers entrou em sua vida. Assim, um passo de cada vez, o playboy, gênio e filantropo precisa construir algo que faça jus ao planeta que ele quase morreu para proteger: uma família de verdade.


**The Avengers **não me pertence e blá-blá-blá

* * *

**Um passo de cada vez**

* * *

**.**

Depois do caos, depois de a poeira baixar, depois da guerra, um silêncio se abateu sobre a vida deles de forma que nada seria como antes. Eles eram diferentes das outras pessoas, especiais, abençoados, amaldiçoados… as opiniões poderiam variar de acordo com o ponto de vista, mas uma coisa era certa: estavam prontos para começar a aprender a viver no mundo que ajudaram a salvar.

Talvez por isso ninguém achou absurdo quando Tony surpreendeu os outros com uma festa em sua mansão. Bem verdade que, fosse em outro tempo, uma festa na Mansão Stark não surpreenderia ninguém, mas Tony estava mudando. Quando Jarvis começou a fazer as ligações, convocando os Vingadores para uma "reunião urgente", todos temeram pelo pior — menos Natasha, claro, que já desconfiava de algo do gênero desde que soubera de movimentações suspeitas nos arredores da residência do Sr. Stark.

Era praticamente impossível surpreender a Viúva Negra — Clint bem sabia.

Foi um encontro bastante íntimo, um momento para os Vingadores desfrutarem de um momento de quase normalidade na vida conturbada que tinham, quase como uma formalidade para confirmar que, sim, o pior passou, e agora tudo o que acontecesse seria pouco diante do que acabaram de enfrentar.

Era hora de parar e fazer um levantamento do que estava por vir. Os coquetéis, os camarões, a comida e a música serviram para lembrar a todos dos pequenos nós que precisavam desatar e aos quais, agora que a Terra estava a salvo, poderiam dedicar um pouco de atenção.

Bruce poderia tentar passar mais de uma semana sem ter um de seus ataques de ira. Se conseguisse, gostaria de começar a derrubar a barreira de solidão que construíra para proteger os outros do Hulk. Tony tinha ideias de como ajudar o amigo, e Deus sabe que o Dr. Banner precisaria de toda a cooperação com que pudesse contar.

Natasha e Clint precisavam terminar o que haviam começado em Budapeste — o que quer que fosse; ninguém além de Nick Fury ousaria perguntar detalhes da história. Os momentos em que os dois se refugiavam no próprio mundinho, falando de coisas que ninguém mais entendia, estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes. Era questão de tempo, todos sabiam, pois Hawkeye tinha paciência de sobra para encontrar uma abertura e acertar o alvo.

Thor tinha que se acertar com Loki, pois, apesar de tudo, ainda eram irmãos e sentiam a necessidade de, de alguma forma, ser uma família. Eles eram tudo o que restava um para o outro e, apesar das diferenças, queriam viver harmoniosamente, como irmãos — dane-se a falta de consanguinidade!

E havia ainda Steve e Tony, mas essa história era um pouco mais complicada do que parecia à primeira vista.

A influência de um sobre o outro era notável. Com o milionário, o supersoldado aprendeu muito a viver no mundo moderno em que se viu lançado depois de décadas de torpor. Com o supersoldado, o milionário aprendeu a ter valores, o significado da ética e do sacrifício. Ambos tinham mudado muito após os conflitos e as desavenças, e o que surgiu daí foi uma amizade que se expandiu até servir de cola para manter todo o grupo unido.

De certo forma, esses dois homens que eram praticamente opostos haviam se tornado uma pedra fundamental para os Vingadores.

Talvez por causa disso, no fim da festa, ninguém se espantou quando todos os convidados foram saindo, cada um para seu destino, enquanto Steve parecia não querer deixar o sofá, onde estava grudado, entretido com um jogo de cartas antigas de beisebol em uma das tablets de Tony.

Thor fora o primeiro a partir, "conjurado" por Jane. Era incrível a devoção que ele tinha por ela, quase como se tivesse uma dívida impagável — mas ele tinha, não tinha?

Bruce, um pouco bêbado demais para dirigir, ia pegar um táxi, mas Pepper fez questão de levá-lo para casa. Ela aproveitaria para passar no escritório das Indústrias Stark e participar de uma teleconferência com fornecedores chineses. "Trabalho demais e nenhuma diversão fazem da Pepper uma menina tediosa…", Tony murmurou com uma risadinha sarcástica enquanto ela levava Bruce pelo ombro.

Curiosamente, apenas Bruce notou a cena que se seguiu: Pepper olhou para Tony, para Steve, para Natasha e para Tony de novo; a ruiva acenou para a loira como se concordasse com algo. As duas sorriram de forma tão sutil e cúmplice que só mesmo um homem inebriado seria capaz de notar o que estava acontecendo — nem mesmo Clint, que não tirava os olhos de Natasha, reparou no "diálogo" das duas mulheres.

O cientista não lembraria disso no dia seguinte, mas no momento ele teve uma epifania e percebeu que, de fato, seu melhor amigo estava prestes a passar por algo… "inesperado"? A quem eles queriam enganar? Estavam todos ali esperando por isso há semanas! As trocas de farpas, os insultos amistosos, as provocações, as horas e horas que passavam juntos… Bruce conseguia ler nos olhos de seu melhor amigo que Tony Stark não era mais o mesmo. Perceber isso o fez gargalhar alto, e rindo saiu, amparado por Pepper.

Quando Tony deu por si, estavam apenas ele e Steve sentados no sofá, falando sobre jogadores de beisebol da década de 50 — o milionário chegou até a resmungar "Não dava pra esperar menos de um casal de assassinos… eles _tinham_ que sair sem serem notados, aparentemente!"

Apesar da piadinha, ele notou que aquele momento não tinha surgido à toa: seu maior nó estava ali, diante dele. Dois metros e cem quilos de nó, um nó com olhos insuportavelmente azuis, cabelos loiros irritantemente sedosos e um sorriso que dizia apenas que não importava a fama, não interessava a fortuna, muito menos o seu papel como herói, como Homem de Ferro. Com Steve, ele podia ser apenas _Tony_.

Ele lhe perguntara, certa, vez, "Um homenzarrão com um armadura. Sem isso, o que é que sobra?" (Tony nunca conseguiu saber ao certo se o uso de "homenzarrão" teria sido uma ironia com sua não tão grande estatura, algo que ainda o alfinetava.) Com o tempo, o próprio Steve ensinou que havia muito, muito mais que Tony poderia ser sem uma armadura literal ou figurativa.

Era hora de ele mostrar o que tinha aprendido.

Agora.

.

* * *

.

"Por que eu, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, nunca tenho suco de laranja na minha geladeira?" Tony Stark fechou a porta do refrigerador com um gesto entediado, enquanto resmungava consigo mesmo, revelando atrás dela um vulto rubro negro que o fez quase ter um enfarto. "_Jesus Cristo, mulher!_ Como você consegue entrar aqui assim sempre?"

"Bom dia. Talvez sua falta de suco seja por causa da criatura que você tem mantido em cativeiro aqui há meses?" Natasha estava comendo uma maçã enquanto falava. Ela tinha o "péssimo" hábito de correr de manhã cedo quando não estava trabalhando em alguma missão, e não era a primeira vez que invadia a Mansão Stark para fazer um lanche rápido, para horror do proprietário — e, de certa forma, deleite, pois ela sempre encontrava um ponto fraco novo diferente no sistema de segurança residencial dele. Ele apenas não sabia por que precisava ser aleatoriamente surpreendido de pijama.

"Eu gostaria apenas de deixar claro que ele está aqui por vontade própria." Tony reabriu o refrigerador e, depois de alguns segundos analisando o conteúdo do eletrodoméstico, contentou-se com leite achocolatado, servindo-se de um copo. "Além do mais, ele tem sido bem tratado." Tomou um gole e franziu a testa — odiava o excesso de açúcar naquilo, precisava procurar um marca que fosse menos sacarina. "Prova disso é a fortuna que eu tenho investido em laranjas e o tormento de acordar e não encontrar suco algum na casa."

"Oh, certamente." Natasha acomodou-se em um dos bancos no balcão da cozinha. "Como vai indo a vida a dois?"

"Não é da sua conta", ele respondeu, franzindo a testa como fazia em coletivas de imprensa, quando queria, mas não podia falar sobre algum assunto.

"Mesmo? Não tem nada que eu não deva saber?" A ruiva fez um ar maroto, entre uma mordida e outra no pomo, como poucas vezes fazia quando não estava com Clint. "Eu tenho acesso às faturas do seu cartão de crédito…"

"Interessante, pois não há nada nelas que…", ele interrompeu.

"…e às do da Pepper", ela o interrompeu mais rápido ainda.

"Como você faz isso?", Tony berrou ultrajado. "Eu pedi a ela pra fazer isso de forma discreta e confidencial e ainda assim você invade minha casa e me faz perguntas pessoais a esta hora do dia!"

"Eu devo reconhecer que você _tentou_ manter o segredo, _kudos_ para isso." Natasha terminou de comer a maçã e jogou o miolo com maestria na lixeira ao lado da pia. "Pedir para a Pepper fazer a compra não foi elegante, mas pelo menos ajudou a manter o sigilo contra quem _realmente_ não pode saber, já que ele praticamente mora aqui e apanha sua correspondência… mas eu me pergunto quem mais já sabe."

"Só o Bruce, e eu quero que continue assim… vou querer ver a cara do Nick quando ele souber." Bastava imaginar a cena para Tony rir sozinho — algo que acontecia periodicamente, desde que ele pusera este plano em andamento.

"E quando você vai ficar de joelhos?", a mulher perguntou bruscamente.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e riu com o canto de boca, como se dissesse _"Touché!"_ diante da piadinha de mal gosto. "Não é da sua conta." A forma como Natasha o provocava era irritante — especialmente porque Tony Stark não gosta nem um pouco de alguém fazendo piada às custas dele. Apesar disso, o milionário procurou manter a compostura e perguntou, enquanto buscava em um dos armário algo sólido para beliscar, "Mas me diga logo por onde você entrou desta vez, para eu colocar minha equipe de seguranças de castigo… _de novo_."

"Existe um ponto cego na cerca do lado oeste, por causa de um galho que deveria ter sido podado, mas não foi. Eu posso ter ou não ter amarrado esse galho em uma das minhas últimas visitas, para fazê-lo passar desapercebido pelo jardineiro."

"Você é uma péssima influência para minhas plantas", ele disse, com a cabeça enfiada em um armário alto. Ao sair, já com um pacote de biscoitos na mão, ele já estava dizendo com ar autoritário "Fique longe dos meus vegetais", quando percebeu que Natasha não estava mais ali.

Steve, por sua vez, acabara de entrar na cozinha, indo direto para a pia para lavar as mãos antes de comer, como bom menino que era. Olhando de relance para a lixeira, soltou um riso e balbuciou "Tony Stark comendo uma maçã _in natura_… o mundo acaba hoje."

.

* * *

.

"Eu só não acho que estou pronto para isso", Tony usava seu tom especial de conversa-séria-com-o-Bruce apenas em ocasiões realmente importantes. Aquela era uma ocasião importante. Na verdade, era uma emergência.

"Já faz o quê? Dois anos?" Bruce tomou um gole de chá, levantando o olhar dos papéis que estava analisando. Era um hábito curioso que ele ficasse lendo e estudando em voz alta, enquanto Tony massacrava uma _stress ball_, e os dois conseguiam, dessa formar, chegar às soluções dos problemas em seus projetos e experimentos, fossem eles pessoais ou profissionais.

"Três anos e 73 dias", Jarvis intrometeu-se.

"Você fez o Jarvis contar o seu tempo de casado?", Bruce não conseguiu conter uma risada.

"Qual o problema? Eu apenas uso a tecnologia para expandir minhas capacidades."

"O Steve sabe disso?"

Tony riu com desprezo. "Claro que sabe, ele é o principal beneficiário! Pergunte se eu já esqueci algum aniversário. Mas não desviemos do assunto, por favor."

"Sim, sim… Vocês estão casados há um _bom_ tempo, eu acho que é natural dar o próximo passo e adotar uma criança. Por que não?"

"Eu e uma criança… sob o mesmo teto?" A expressão de desconfiança no rosto de Tony deixava claro o quanto a imagem mental o perturbava.

"Qual o problema?"

"E se eu for uma má influência? O Steve, tudo bem, ele é praticamente um cidadão modelo, ele seria um pai perfeito, eu tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa no país daria o próprio filho para ele criar… mas _eu_?"

"Eu sei, você tem uma reputação, um passado nada lisonjeiro, mas justamente por causa do Steve é que eu acho que não haverá problema algum."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Tony piscou os olhos rápido, como se o argumento do amigo tivesse sido um flash em sua cara.

"Três anos depois… não, vamos arredondar para quase quatro, já que vocês moraram juntos por um bom tempo antes de casar… Quase quatro anos depois convivendo com o Capitão América, cidadão modelo, como você mesmo diz, e você acha que não sofreu nenhuma influência?"

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Tony murmurou algo que vagamente soou como "…talvez?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Tony, um dia desses eu ouvi o Steve dizendo a _F-Word_!"

"Fondue?" Tony riu sozinho.

"Se tem duas pessoas que servem de evidência para aquela história de que opostos se atraem e se completam, essas pessoas são vocês dois!" Bruce tirou os óculos nesse momento, o que significava que vinha por aí um de seus sermões. "Eu tenho plena certeza de que você e ele seriam ótimos pais, inclusive eu diria até que, se uma criança fosse criada por dois Steves, o efeito seria catastrófico. Tente imaginar o que sairia dali: o garoto seria tão bonzinho que ia acabar como uma mancha no chão da primeira escola onde estudasse. Com vocês dois se equilibrando e contrabalançando as qualidades e os defeitos um do outro…"

"Steve? Defeitos? O que você andou cheirando?", Tony riu.

"Sim, ele tem lá os defeitos dele, apesar de você não fazer questão de notá-los e de ser bem difícil enumerar uma lista, mas esse não é o ponto. O que eu acho é que, com sua influência, o filho de vocês vai criar anticorpos, vai ter uma armadura (metafórica, claro) para crescer na vida e ser feliz. Se ela conseguir sobreviver por mais de dois anos…"

"Eu achei que você fosse meu amigo", o milionário disse, ultrajado.

"…imagine só o quanto essa criança vai ter de preparo para encarar o que quer que o mundo jogue contra ela. Provavelmente vocês vão criar um novo senador, um Vingador a mais para o nosso time e… e… e…"

Tony não precisou se virar para saber que a gagueira de Bruce (e o fim prematuro do sermão) se devia à entrada de Pepper no laboratório. Ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação para o amigo, como quem diz _"Tsc, tsc, tsc… Um homem tão grande, gaguejando por causa de uma mulher…"_

"Tudo bem, meninos? Pretendem explodir algo hoje?" A voz dela era sempre calma e suave, como uma seda que se desenrola sobre o ambiente. "Como estão indo as pesquisas com os escudos de radiação, Dr. Banner?"

"Você precisa ser sempre tão formal, Pepper?", Tony disse, rindo.

"Está tudo indo conforme o planejado, Srta. Potts." A resposta de Bruce fez Tony rir mais ainda. "Eu acredito inclusive que estamos indo mais rápido que o cronograma… sim, sim, certamente vamos chegar a um produto final antes do esperado."

"Que bom…", Pepper sorriu, afável como sempre, "…eu ia justamente perguntar disso e pedir que… bem, vamos tentar fazer desse tempo extra uma forma de chegar a um produto melhor que o esperado. Vai ser bom para os clientes."

"Certamente", Bruce respondeu com um ar levemente embasbacado. Pepper apenas sorriu e se despediu dos dois, deixando-os novamente a sós.

"Vocês dois, hein…" Tony estalou os dedos na frente do rosto do amigo, para tirá-lo do quase transe em que entrara. "Vamos manter o foco, certo? 'Adoção', tema do dia!"

"Certo, certo… Erh… Uma criança na Mansão Stark: o que seria o pior que poderia acontecer?"

"E se eu explodir a criança? Ou deixá-la cair? Ou machucá-la com algum equipamento? Ou ensinar palavrões? E se ele (ou ela) virar cientista e criar um vírus do Juízo Final? Você sabe que eu não ia conseguir manter um filho meu longe do laboratório, e você sabe mais ainda que aqui não é um lugar lá muito salubre."

"Eu tenho certeza de que o Jarvis conseguiria manter sua cria a salvo."

Tony fez uma cara de intrigado e, erguendo o rosto para o alto, perguntou "Jarvis, o que você sabe sobre crianças?"

"Elas são prole de seres humanos, Sr. Stark, propensas a comportamentos autodestrutivos, dotadas de alta capacidade de aprendizado e plasticidade psíquica notável", o computador respondeu prontamente.

"Viu o perigo?" Tony se virou para Bruce com os braços abertos, numa atitude de _"Eu te disse!"_

"Sua preocupação é com os 'comportamentos autodestrutivos'?", o outro cientista sorria, balançando uma caneta entre os dedos.

"Claro que não! Meu medo é a 'plasticidade psíquica notável'… Já pensou os _traumas_ que eu posso acabar incutindo numa pessoa que se desenvolva na mesma casa que eu?"

.

* * *

.

Ser pai não era fácil. Desde que Peter entrara em sua vida, Steve percebeu que salvar o mundo não era nada, se comparado a cuidar de um bebê de um ano. Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo nesses primeiros dias de paternidade, e parecia que nunca conseguiria estar à altura da imagem mental que tinha de um pai.

Naquele instante, porém, ao entrar na sala depois de travar uma batalha épica com a máquina de lavar para tentar manter uma quantidade aceitável de fraldas limpas, ele viu por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que estava perdendo o sono e sofrendo.

Jogado no sofá, Tony dormia com Peter sobre o peito. A luz que emanava do reator por baixo de sua camiseta iluminava o rosto do menino com uma luz etérea, fazendo-o parecer uma água viva fofinha. Os dois emanavam uma paz tão envolvente que qualquer ser humano que visse aquela cena ficaria comovido — ou chocado, afinal de contas estamos falando de Tony Stark em posição de pai do ano.

Steve percebeu, naquele instante, que era aquilo o que queria para si, para o resto da vida. Ele estava diante das duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo inteiro, e faria qualquer coisa por elas.

Talvez por causa da influência de Tony, o bom moço não se conteve e, sem perceber, murmurou baixinho em tom zombeteiro "'Eu não presto pra ser pai', ele disse… 'O menino vai acabar me odiando', ele disse…"

Numa resposta grogue de quem está apenas parcialmente acordado, Tony balbuciou "Cala a boca, cabeça de bandeira. Não estraga o momento."

.

* * *

.

**Nota (_Não do Lobo, se querem saber_): **Bem, essa fic é muito especial pra mim, já que foi um presente, não só pra mim e pro resto do meu curral, como pra todas as fangirls! xD Eu não escrevi essa beleza, mas fiquei tão feliz em ler que resolvi compartilhar com o mundo. O verdadeiro autor(a) - _yep, o Lobo_ - prefere permanecer anônimo e escrevendo só pros seus queridos flamingos, mas isso não me impede de trazer a felicidade de uma fic bem escrita pros outros. Comentários são super bem vindos, até pra apagar uma insegurança que anda assombrando o mundo. Logicamente, eu vou repassar cada recadinho de incentivo xD Abraços.


End file.
